Nesting
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: Jetman. After the final battle, Gai finds himself growing closer to Ryu, whether he likes it or not. Ryu/Gai, Kaori/Raita. Alternate ending, spoilers for the entire season.
1. Prologue: The Day After Saving the World

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU. Post series, spoilers apply. This takes place right after the final battle, but will eventually become more AU as it progresses. Also-- there will be het AND slash (primarily slash!) in this. Deal.

* * *

Yuuki Gai lit a cigarette, took a half-hearted puff, and then smashed it against a nearby ash tray. He waited for a moment, and then repeated the cycle again. And again.

Finally realizing that this was one of those rare times that he didn't want a smoke, Gai fell back on his couch. He was supposed to be enjoying today. This was, after all, the first truly peaceful day he'd had in over a year. No more Vyram. No more having to fight monsters. No more giant robots, no more training.

No more Kaori. No more Raita and Ako.

No more Ryu.

_Oh, stop moping already._ Gai stood up, stretching. It wasn't like any of them had died, after all. Hell, none of them had even moved yet. Raita had already started making plans to go back to his farm and Ako kept going on about where she and her friend were going to live after high school, but for now at least, no one had actually followed through. Maybe they were like him. Maybe they didn't want to say good-- leave until things had truly settled down before doing anything.

And maybe he should take advantage of that.

"Why the hell not?" Gai reached for his jacket and keys. He'd go out and catch up on his former teammates. Anything had to be better than moping around (and wasting perfectly good cigarettes) all day. And besides, he wanted to see them again.

* * *

"I can't believe I haven't seen any of them today!"

Gritting his teeth, Gai turned a corner. Ako was cramming for exams. Raita had gone out of town for the day to buy some plant with a name he couldn't pronounce. And Kaori… well, it wasn't that he had any hard feelings towards her (quite the opposite), but he was fairly sure that he should wait at least a week before seeing his ex-girlfriend again. This meant that his last hope from going out of his mind from boredom was Tendou Ryu. Ryu, who went to bars and ordered milk. Ryu, who had bought his 'some monkeys who are definitely not Chokan and the girls are bathing in the tub next to us, why don't you take a peek?' line. Ryu, who probably read the Sky Force manual each night before bed.

_I'm doomed._ But doomed or not, he was already parked at Ryu's apartment. Gai dug out his spare key. It was Sunday morning; Ryu should still be at home reading the paper--

Except he wasn't.

"Damn." Gai bolted out the door and started up his motorcycle yet again. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who decided to pay someone a surprise visit today.

* * *

The cemetery wasn't too far away. Which meant Ryu was still there, placing fresh roses at Rie's grave by the time Gai had arrived.

"I thought you were going to honor her dying wish." No point in softening the blow. He'd never seen the point in sugarcoating before, and he didn't see it now.

But when Ryu looked at him like that-- not angry, but like he was about to break down again-- it was hard not to flinch. "I know, Gai. I just…"

"You just what?"

Ryu straightened the roses. "I just wanted to tell her that we won. That's all."

Gai felt his gut twist. "Well, I guess that's okay. She would want to know you avenged her, after all. That you saved the world." He walked over to Ryu, resting a hand on his shoulder-- he'd never been too comfortable with physical contact unless it involved a woman and a bed, but Ryu was the exception to the rule. "She'd also want to know that you're going to be all right."

"Gai…"

"C'mon, let's get you home." Gai's hand slipped from Ryu's shoulder to his arm as he led him away. He was very aware that Ryu wasn't in the clear just yet… but at least he'd dragged him away from death and despair, if only for the rest of the day.

He'd just have to make sure to Ryu didn't slip away from his grip.


	2. Chapter 1: An Early Night

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU. Post series, spoilers apply. This takes place right after the final battle, but will eventually become more AU as it progresses. Also-- there will be het AND slash (primarily slash!) in this. Deal.

* * *

Re-heated ramen and a warm can of soda was by no means a dinner, but it was all that Ryu had in his fridge, and Gai was in no mood for searching a supermarket for something he would probably wind up burning anyways. He'd checked the carton of milk-- and tossed it out the second he took a sniff. Ryu must have been really depressed if he'd let his milk go bad…

Suddenly missing Raita and his endless supplies of fresh vegetables, Gai snuck a glance at Ryu while stirring the ramen. He was at the table, reading the paper, a model of serenity. And Gai might've bought it too, if he didn't know better.

He poured the ramen in a couple of bowls and shoved one in Ryu's direction. "Eat it, or else." Gai was aware that he was slowly turning into Ryu's mother, but the fact that Ryu probably hadn't eaten at all in the past week remained.

Ryu was silent… and then he began to eat slowly. "Thank you," he murmured around a mouthful or ramen.

Gai helped himself to the other bowl. "Eh, don't worry about it--"

"You don't have to do this, though."

"What the hell am I doing?"

"Making sure I don't go insane with grief again," Ryu said simply before taking a sip of soda. "But it's all right."

"Ryu--"

"I said it's all right." Ryu stood up, and then began to rinse out his bowl. "Rie… Rie's been avenged. I'll be fine." He did his best to smile. "Incredibly lonely, but fine."

There was only so much crap Gai could take in one sitting. He rose as well, grabbing Ryu by the shoulder. "Damn it, Ryu-- did you forget what I said to you, too?!"

Somehow, Gai managed not to punch him when Ryu merely blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You life is in my hands, remember?" Gai's hand tightened around Ryu's shoulder. "And I'll be damned if you throw it away."

Ryu blinked at him again, but there seemed to be a different light in his eyes this time. "Okay." He pulled away, clearing the table. "I'll keep that in mind." The smile was a little more real this time. Then it turned into a grimace when Ryu glanced at the window. "Geez, it's already dark out. Sorry to have kept you here this long--"

Gai shrugged as he plopped down on Ryu's couch. "Forget it. I'm staying here tonight anyways."

"Oh." There was no particular tone in Ryu's voice as he headed for the bedroom. "I… don't mind, unless it's a burden for you."

Gai waved a hand from the couch. "It's too late for driving halfway across town. You just get some sleep, okay?" It wasn't until Ryu nodded and shut the door behind him that Gai snuck a glance at his watch. Ten o'clock. Oh yeah, that was **real** late.

He groaned as he switched the television on with the remote. Maybe he'd find a show stupid enough to make him forget the real reason he wanted to stay.

* * *

Gai was still channel surfing when he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who'd want to talk to Ryu at this time of night, he opened the door… and Kaori was standing there.

"Hello, Gai." Kaori's eyes went to her white skirt, hands trying to smooth out imaginary wrinkles. "I-I guess Ryu's finally asleep, huh?"

"… Yeah." Feeling painfully awkward, Gai stuffed his hand in his pockets. "But if you want to talk to him, I'm sure he won't mind--"

"No, but thank you." Kaori offered him one of those smiles that never failed to make him smile back. "It's better if he rests." She smiled again, but there was something bittersweet to it as she got ready to leave. "And maybe you'll have better luck with him than I did."

Gai mulled over her words and he locked the door. What the hell had Kaori been talking about--

Oh. **Oh.**

Gai slapped his forehead, resisting the urge to scream out every dirty word he knew. Maybe it would be best if he went to bed early tonight.


	3. Chapter 2: Supermarkets and Masochism

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU. Post series, spoilers apply. This takes place right after the final battle, but will eventually become more AU as it progresses. Also-- there will be het AND slash (primarily slash!) in this. Deal.

* * *

The light was blinding. Ryu threw the blankets over his head in a desperate attempt to block it out-- but someone yanked them away.

"Mm… Gai?" Ryu blinked up at him blearily. "You're still here-- and up at this hour of day." He frowned slightly. "Are you up to something?"

"If making sure you're finally getting your ass out of bed is being 'up to something', then yes I am." Gai grinned unpleasantly as he tossed Ryu a shirt and jeans. "C'mon. What we ate last night was the last of the food, so we need to go shopping--"

"Can't."

It was Gai's turn to frown as Ryu tugged on his jeans. "Don't you still have a couple of days of vacation left?"

"Yes, but I'm meeting with Chokan. Learning about what direction Sky Force is going in now that the Vyram are gone," Ryu explained as he slipped on the shirt.

"Right, God forbid you spend a day outside of the base." There was no real malice in Gai's tone as he lit up a smoke while Ryu ducked into the bathroom. Ryu was a workaholic's workaholic, after all. "But Ryu, at some point today we need to--"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Ryu smiled at him briefly, and then he was gone. Gai could hear the car starting up, leaving him alone in the apartment.

"Damn."

Well, **someone** needed to do the shopping.

* * *

Gai had no idea how housewives did this.

He was currently inspecting two different types of beef. One was a little cheaper, but there was a lot less meat than the other, not to mention being cut differently. Of course, this whole thing could have been solved this morning if Ryu had stuck around long enough to freaking tell him what kind of meat he like-- but that would have involved Gai telling him he was doing his grocery shopping for him in the first place. Never mind.

"Someone please tell me why I'm doing this in the first place?"

"Because you're a masochist?"

"Ako!" Sure enough, there she was, pushing a cart full of food. Gai was happy to see her… and then annoyed as he remembered yesterday. "I thought you were too busy studying to leave the house."

She laughed lightly as she got some beef of her own. "Well, it's bad to study too hard, right? Besides, my mom asked me." She took the more expensive beef from Gai's hand and placed back with the rest. "Trust me, always go with the cheaper one if you can." Ako pushed the cart in the direction of the shrimp. "I'm about to check out-- how about you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Gai tucked the beef under his arm as he followed her. He'd finish this later, when there weren't any teenagers annoying him.

"Good, you can give me details about your tryst with Ryu while we're checking out!"

Gai had to lean against the canned yams to keep his balance. "I-- Ako-- what the hell?!"

Ako blinked at him. "Well, Kaori told me she saw you at his place last night so I just figured…"

Oh, right. Ako was Kaori's best friend, of course she'd know. "It's not like that."

"You're kidding." Ako pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "You mean you weren't even tempted to throw yourself at him and scream, 'Ryu! Kaori was just a fling-- you're the one I love! So do all sorts of naughty things to me already, damn it!'"

Gai wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that Ako was attracting stares… or that an eighteen-year-old girl had just done a surprisingly accurate impersonation of his voice. "Weren't we checking out?"

"Right!" Ako's tone was upbeat as she led them. "The sooner we get you back to Ryu, the sooner I have the possibility of getting details of you two finally surrendering to your passions."

Gai bit back a groan. Work or not, from now on Ryu was doing the shopping.


	4. Chapter 3:Promotion

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU. Post series, spoilers apply. This takes place right after the final battle, but will eventually become more AU as it progresses. Also-- there will be het AND slash (primarily slash!) in this. Deal.

* * *

After making a quick stop at Ryu's place to drop off the beef, Gai drove to the base. If Kaori and Ako knew about their not-really love affair, then Chokan probably did was well, which meant at least he could show up looking for Ryu and not feel too terribly awkward-- annoyed, yes. Pissed off, most definitely. But not awkward.

Making his way through the base took a little longer than usual (more tech workers and scientists, presumably because they didn't need to worry about the Vyram attacking their work at Sky Force's stronghold anymore), but Gai eventually made his way to the meeting room. "Is it okay if I crash Ryu's debriefing, Chokan?"

Chokan gazed at him levelly-- something Gai had learned after working for her for so long meant that she was annoyed, but going to let it slide, at least for now. "We're done, actually. Ryu, why don't you show him around? He'll probably learn more that way than by listening to a lecture."

Ryu nodded as he stood up. "Understood." He gave Gai a brief smile as he led him out the door-- and Gai could have sworn he saw a smile also flicker across Chokan's stern features before they left. Yep-- Chokan definitely thought that he and Ryu were red hot lovers, too.

And at this point, Gai was starting to wonder if it might actually be easier if they actually **were** red hot lovers. At least then he wouldn't have to correct his ex-boss when she finally did ask about them.

* * *

"… and by devoting some of the military and mech repair buildings to research, Sky Force can go back to what it was meant to be. Maintaining world peace and scientific discovery." Gai had to hand it to Ryu. Watching him now, it was like yesterday had never happened. He had a sneaking suspicion that was because they were at work. Ryu was a solider, and would fight for his cause, no matter how much it hurt (and it had hurt him, in ways Gai wasn't sure he would ever fully understand). But now that the battle with the Vyram was over… Gai had no idea what was going to be happen to Ryu now.

Which was why he had to be there for him.

"Listen, Ryu, this is all really interesting for someone who still works here," Gai pointed out as he stretched his arms, "but I'm no longer a part of Sky Force, remember?"

"Technically, you are," Ryu responded. "All of you are-- in fact, one of the higher ups told me to tell you can get a promotion to Lieutenant if you stay on-- I told him it wasn't going to happen, of course, but he insisted," Ryu added hastily when he realized Gai was bristling up.

"Good." It had taken Gai a month to stand taking orders from Ryu-- there was no way in hell he was going to do for anyone else. Still, he was glad Ryu was staying on. Hopefully, Sky Force would give him some purpose in the months ahead…

Gai stopped mid-stride when he saw five very familiar people walking towards them.

No way. No freaking way. After half the crap the Neo Jetman had put them through (and yes, they had given them their powers back, but they didn't make up for everything, damn it), there was no way Sky force was letting them work here. Their commanding officer had been a coward and they were punks-- and considering Gai had spent his childhood as a punk, he should know. There was no way anything good could come out of **them** being **here**.

As they came closer, Gai tensed up while Ryu stood fixed, unreadable…

And J1 tossed Ryu a salute as they marched into a science building.

"Ryu," Gai said as he grabbed his former teammate's arm. "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, after some discussion with Chokan, we decided that the Neo Jetmen would be very useful in guarding Japan now that our team is retired." Ryu headed for the parking lot. Gai stumbled after him. "And since I'm currently the veteran fighter here, I'll be training them."

"Whatever." Gai stuffed his hands in his pockets. "After telling me something as chilling as that you owe me dinner, Ryu."

"You sure?" Ryu gave him a sideways grin as he dug out his keys. "The last time you had dinner with me, it wasn't exactly gourmet. Or edible."

"Eh, it's okay. I got us some beef-- I figure one of us can make something from that." Ryu was at work, and he had something to focus on, so that hint of sorrow around his eyes wasn't quite as strong, but Gai could still see it. Ryu still needed someone, and it looked like it was going to be him, whether he liked it or not.

Gai hopped on his bike while Ryu got in his car. "Oh, Chokan and the girls think we're lovers, by the way."

"What?!"

Oh, well. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.


	5. Chapter 4: Needing Fresh Air

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU. Post series, spoilers apply. This takes place right after the final battle, but will eventually become more AU as it progresses. Also-- there will be het AND slash (primarily slash!) in this. Deal.

* * *

Raita had picked the last of his tomatoes when he heard footsteps. "Now Ako-san, if you wanted more you should've said so before you--" his voice died when he realized it was Kaori, not Ako who had just stepped into his indoor garden.

"Do you mind some company?" Kaori was trying very hard to smile.

"O-of course not! Here, why don't you sit down while I finish up around here." Raita pulled out a chair, but Kaori waved a hand.

"I'd like to help you-- if that's all right." When Raita nodded lamely, she took a few tomatoes to rinse off. "I figure I'm not much company if I just sit like a dead weight while you work, right?" She tired smiling again as she turned on the faucet.

Officially worried now, Raita tried to think of something to say that wouldn't upset her too much-- or worse, make her try to laugh off whatever was bothering her. "Um, Kaori-san," he began as he put away some tools, "didn't you have a business lunch today?"

Kaori put a tomato under the running water. "Yes, but I accomplished everything I had to do there earlier than expected. And since I didn't have a date, there really was no point in staying at the restaurant any longer."

"But I thought you and Gai were still--"

"Not anymore." Kaori wasn't trying to smile anymore as she kept working.

Raita knew it was none of his business, but she just looked so sad right now… "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing too bad, I promise!" Cheerful again, Kaori began to put the tomatoes back in their crate. "It just… we're too different. I don't think he ever felt very comfortable around me."

There were a lot of things Raita didn't understand about Gai, and this was turning out to be one of them. Hoe could anyone not feel anything other than great when were around someone as sweet and gentle as Kaori? "Do you want me to punch him for you, Kaori-san?" He was only partly joking.

"Oh, heavens no!" Kaori's hands flew to her mouth. "You're sweet, Raita-san, but it was my fault, too. I kept trying to make him fit in a world he wasn't comfortable in." She nudged his shoulder as she dried her hands with his faded yellow towel. "Besides, I don't want anything to wreck his chances with Ryu."

Raita sputtered. "G-Gai… and Ryu?! Together in **that** way?!"

"I think so," Kaori chirped as she handed him the crate. "I mean, why else would Gai be spending the night at Ryu's?"

"Sheesh, Gai moves fast-- n-not that I ever thought you and Gai were, well, ah--"

"Raita, breathe!" Kaori leaned in, presumably in case he dropped the crate in his panic-- luckily, that didn't happen.

"Sorry, Kaori-san," he offered helplessly.

"It's all right. I find it's best if you don't focus on the past too much these days." Kaori sighed as she helped herself to a tomato. "Hopefully, Gai can remind Ryu of that." She took another bite before speaking again. "By the way, what are you planning to do now that the Vyram are gone?"

"Well, I thought after I take of my garden here I'd go home. It's getting close to planting time and my grandmother's getting on in years, so I'm probably going to be heading home at the end of the week, if not sooner."

"… Would it be all right if I went with you?"

Raita tried not to sputter again, and it almost worked. "Kaori-san, are you sure?"

Kaori nodded slowly. "I think I could use some fresh air-- and a friend," she added as she placed a slender hand on his forearm. "Unless, of course you'd rather go alone--"

"No! I mean, of course I want you to come with me." He smiled, and to his relief Kaori smiled back-- for real this time. Gai may have given Kaori up for Ryu… but Raita wasn't going to lose her if he could help it.


	6. Chpater 5: Before We do Know

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU. Post series, spoilers apply. This takes place right after the final battle, but will eventually become more AU as it progresses. Also-- there will be het AND slash (primarily slash!) in this. Deal.

* * *

It had only taken three weeks for Gai's life to completely change.

He would wake up on Ryu's couch, and then lurch into Ryu's room to wake him up. After making sure he got to work on time, he'd haunt town for the rest of the day, sometimes trying to find a pretty girl, but mostly rehearsing before whatever gig he had that night. After that and a drink, he'd go back to Ryu's to make sure he ate and that he went to bed… and that was it. That was a typical day for Gai now.

There was a part of him that hated it. That hated having to spend his newfound free time keeping watch on someone who probably didn't even want it. That hated having to hear about the boring day-to-day activities of Sky Force. That hated finding the house empty and knowing all too well who Ryu had gone to visit again. It was times like that Gai seriously considering hopping on his bike and making a run for it before it was too late.

But then Ryu would smile or his jaw would drop after Gai made a dirty joke or some other typical thing the Ryu **he** knew would have done… and Gai knew that he had his reason to keep trying.

Unfortunately, Gai had a tendency to forget his reason to do, well, anything when he was drunk.

_Not drunk, dammit-- I don't care what the manager says. Just a little tipsy is all._ He fumbled his way through the alley. Where the hell had he parked his bike again? Oh, wait, right-- the manager had taken his keys. Good thing his apartment wasn't too far away… except he was supposed to go to Ryu's place… right?

"Hell." He could feel something twisting his already uneasy stomach… but somehow, he pushed it back. Sure, he… cared about Ryu, but Ryu was a big boy. He was probably getting sick of him playing nursemaid. Acting like he needed to be taken care of.

After some awkward searching, Gai found his house key in his pocket, not bothering with the light as he collapsed on the couch. Ryu could live without him this one time. Hell, Ryu could probably live the rest of his life without him if he really wanted.

Gai's last coherent thought was wondering why he found this idea so depressing.

* * *

Gai had no clue who would be banging on his door at such an ungodly hour, but he was going to make damn sure he paid. Ignoring the wave of the nausea as he got to his feet, he threw the door open, fist ready… and he just barely stopped himself from punching Ryu.

As for Ryu, he didn't so much as blink. "So you got drunk. I guess that explains why you didn't show up tonight." There was just a hint of a grin around Ryu's mouth.

"Shaddup-- and I'm just tipsy." Gai stepped back so Ryu could enter-- and then he could feel Ryu's hand on his back as he stumbled a step.

"Right. Tipsy." Ryu was definitely grinning now.

"Dammit, Ryu, I can hold my liquor." He tried to poke Ryu in the chest, but hit his shoulder instead. "Unlike some people who always order freaking milk because they're so scared of a little--"

"Let's get you to bed." Ryu's tone was pleasant, but final as he steered Gai towards the bedroom.

Gai squirmed free. "First…" he took a breath to keep from throwing up. "First off, Ryu, I'm not that kind of boy. Second, what the hell are you going to do? It's too late to be roaming around this part of town, especially for a goody-two shoes like you--"

Ryu's hands were on his shoulders. "Don't worry about me, Gai. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know. It's all I could think about tonight while I was getting tipsy." Gai motioned for the couch. "It'd just for the rest of the night. I also know it's way past your bed time, and even you get tired, Ryu."

Ryu was quiet for a moment… and the he nodded slowly. "Only if you go to bed now."

Gai managed a nod back as he headed into the room and fell on the bed, feeling… a little better, for some reason.

Maybe his day was ending on a good note after all.

* * *

It was the screaming that woke him up. Sober enough to know that something was seriously wrong, Gai raced into the living room-- where Ryu was thrashing madly on the couch.

… Okay, while Ryu having a nightmare was comparatively better to the things that had been running through Gai's brain a few seconds ago, he still had to do something. He knelt down and leaned in, trying to avoid getting blindsided by Ryu's flailing.

"Ryu." Gai shook him roughly. "Ryu. It's just a nightmare-- shake it off."

It seemed to work: Ryu's eyes opened, and he appeared to be aware of Gai… but then he was sobbing again. Gai couldn't make out any of it-- except Rie's name.

"Hell." Gai tried shaking him again, but it was no good. And slapping his face wasn't helping, and he couldn't do anything and it was so damned frustrating and…

And he was kissing Ryu before he knew what was happening.

But apparently Ryu did. A little more awake now, he gently pushed Gai away. "… Gai? What're you--"

"I don't know." That wasn't a lie.

"…Oh." Slowly, Ryu stood up. "Then maybe I should go before… before we do know."

"Yeah, that's probably--" The door shut behind Ryu as he left. Gai was alone.

"Hell."


End file.
